Seddie Shuffle
by cutipie10101
Summary: Roll through drabbles of the two people we love the most!


A/N: I love doing song-fics! They're so much fun. Enjoy! :)

Seddie Shuffle

You and Me Together- Hannah Montana

"After everything we've been through," Sam said between clenched teeth. "Your just gonna pick up and leave?"

Freddie showed no emotion as he stood facing a clearly very angry Sam.

"I have to leave, Sam. All we ever do is fight and I think that this internship at the Technology College of Seattle will be good for me."

Sam felt like she was dying inside. She had to know why their relationship couldn't work out. "Please, Freddie. What do I have to do to make you stay?" she looked at him with the feeling of tears coming on.

'He just can't leave like this.' She thought to herself.

"Tell me why I should stay! This relationship isn't healthy. You deserve better than to be in a constant fight all the time. I just don't think I can be your boyfriend anymore, Sam." Freddie bowed his head to look at the floor. He hated hurting people, especially Sam.

But Sam had to stop him. "I don't deserve better! There's nothing better compared to you, can't you see that?"

"No."

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Sam said with angry tears slipping out of her eyes.

"Why can't you just let me go?" Freddie yelled back at her.

"Because I love you!" Sam slipped out as she slowly became shocked at hearing those words come out of her mouth. There was a big difference from saying it in her head than saying it out loud.

"Really?" Freddie asked also clearly surprised at what he just heard. "I didn't think that you loved me."

"Well I do, so get over it!" Sam said trying to cover herself up in a tough manner.

Freddie laughed and looked her in the eyes. "Well I love you too so your gonna have to get over that."

Sam looked at him and felt so happy that she heard those words but also very flustered at the same time. She slowly frowned asking, "So, does that change anything?"

Freddie stepped toward and grabbed Sam's hands. He looked at her fragile state for a second before kissing her so deeply that Sam couldn't think or feel.

"Of course," he whispered quickly before kissing her again. "Baby, it's you and me together forever."

Fools like Me- Vanessa Carlton

Sam Puckett wasn't like most other teenage girls. Take her best friend Carly for example. She was cautious, classy; she never broke the rules, and knew right from wrong.

Now Sam was the polar opposite, especially when it came to boys and love.

Carly knew what boys were sturdy and right, where Sam only knew that she could probably spit farther than the whole football team. She was blind when it came to romance.

So when Carly grew frustrated and told Sam that it was impossible for her to be romantic and girly, Sam had an epiphany: She didn't have to be girly, she had to find someone that liked her for her.

But unfortunately she figured out that bullying her way into love wasn't going to work. So that one rainy day at The Groovy Smoothie, she finally realised the boy she had missed the whole time.

When Carly went to get napkins because Sam had dumped her smoothie on Freddie because well… she felt like it. Sam somehow strangely saw Freddie in another light when he laughed the smoothie incident off and even smiled at her.

'He didn't even make a bad comeback to my somewhat of a prank!'

Maybe, just maybe, a fool at love like Sam could find another blind fool.

Burned- Hilary Duff

Between the three iCarly cast, Freddie always felt like the odd one out. Maybe it was because he was surrounded by two girls or because he didn't really know what all the boys his age were into. All he really knew about was the latest computer equipment and software. But details like those made Freddie create a layer around him so nobody saw that he was lonely. Sadly enough, nobody did notice his 'shell' around the poor boy.

Except for Sam.

She could always see through his fake smiles, cheap laughs, and stone face expressions. At the beginning of this she would say things to try and get him to snap out of it, but when he started to ignore her, she eventually stopped. That didn't mean that she stopped caring about him though.

"Freddie, what's wrong?" Sam asked one day when the two of them were hanging out. "You're not your dorky self anymore."

They were currently in Freddie's living room watching Girly Cow –Sam had stolen the remote- and eating popcorn. Carly was at the dentist with Spencer leaving the other two alone for two hours.

"God Sam, why must you call me names all the time?!" Freddie busted out looking angry. He looked at Sam and then turned back to face the TV when he saw the state of shock written on her face.

"Is that why you're locking yourself up? Because I call you names." Sam asked.

"No. Well yes. I don't know!" Freddie said looking very confused with himself. "I guess. People just pick on me all the time and I'm getting tired of it." He looked down now interested only on his hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I hurt you that bad." Sam apologized.

"Thanks. Wait, did I just hear non-apologetic Sam Puckett say 'sorry'?" Freddie asked clearly surprised.

"Hey! Don't tell anyone. I'm just saving you before you get burned from your emotional shellfire!"

Miles Apart- Yellowcard

Eighteen year old Freddie Benson looked down at the picture frame he was about to pack up in a box. It was of Carly, Sam, and himself. Sam and him were looking at each other and laughing at something Spencer had said and Carly was also laughing, but looking at Spencer behind the camera. That had been the day after Sam had beat up that senior Jocelyn who was picking on all three of them and had pushed Carly to the ground. When Freddie had walked into Carly's apartment the next day, Sam was wearing the same clothes from last night, but they were disheveled and she had a tear-streaked face.

Pete, the guy she had went out with after the Jocelyn incident had apparently ditched her at the dock his uncles' boat was on. When Freddie finished listening to the story that Carly had just told about Sam, he sat down next to the broken girl. Sam looked away and pulled her arms close to her body.

Suddenly they heard Carly's phone go off upstairs in her room. "I'll be right back. It's probably Spencer."

As soon as Carly hit the landing of the stairs, Freddie asked, "Sam, are you alright?" she just sat stone-faced looking straight ahead. All it took was for Freddie to touch Sam's knee for her to break down into sobs of crying. He pulled her into his chest and held her down as she cried "why me?" and hit his chest.

When she slowly started to calmed down, Freddie heard feet and turned to see Carly smiling at him. She pointed toward the upstairs of the apartment and then ran up them.

"Nobody's ever going to even care about me. I'll be lonely forever!" Sam said in a defeated way.

"No you won't be, Sam." Freddie said as she sat up, but keeping one of her hands intertwined with Freddie's.

"How do you know?"

"Because even if we're miles apart from each other, I'll always be there for you. I'll never forget you." Sam smiled at him. "I mean, how could I forget the person who made me suffer through my adolescent years?!"

Sam playfully shoved him and laughed now knowing someone will always be there, even if they're miles away from each other.

You and I- Michael Bublé

Freddie Benson, now a 26 year old man, was looking into his new brides eyes as they danced to their wedding song. He could not even describe the happiness he was feeling right now. He felt like his body was going to explode into fireworks- like an explosion of floppy passion as Spencer, his wife's made-of-honor's brother, would describe it.

Being a teenage boy years back, he felt that he would be alone forever, but when the awkward adolescent phase of teenagers past, spotlights and singing angels were being shined on by other people's perspectives. Thankfully, the person who was surrounded by choruses of 'hallelujahs' was being dittoed by the other person to Freddie himself.

Then came the emotional wreckage of asking out someone for a 'first' date. All the girls ever dreamt of is when their Prince Charming would ride up on his horse and sweep the woman off their feet to the magical ball. Unfortunately, boys in high school usually drove a beat up, old, cheap car and are on a salary of minimum wage.

For Freddie though, the woman he swept up was fine with his mom's old minivan and ways of simply picking up 'non-fat fat cakes' and beef jerky and parking at a park and feeling comfortable with where he was. She didn't need fancy, fancy, and he loved that about her.

This is why they were previously wed at a small church and currently in Freddie's uncles' Italian Restaurant using it as the reception hall. The main courses, of course, were Spaghetti Taco's and Ham. Only family and close friends were invited.

So when he pulled his bride close as they swayed to 'their song', he just had to say, "I think because we survived our tormented teenage years, we can conquer the world!"

And when the world played in slow motion as his beautiful bride laughed, he felt perfect.

Just him and her.

Just Freddie and Sam.

The End!

A/N: Well, there you go! I hope you liked it!


End file.
